


Letters

by FunsizeShipper (orphan_account)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Letters, Romance, hodgela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunsizeShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins's letter to Angela but with a slight twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This is my confessional pen and paper,_

_I'm going to write this down_

_Saying things you never thought_

_That were on my mind_

_Let the truth pour out_

_Cause I'm tired of the games_

_I won't lie, no I'm not ok_

_You were wrong, you're to blame_

_This song is about you - Olly Murs_

When he was in that car, buried underground, Brennan had told him to write a letter. Just in case. In case he didn't make it, so he could say his goodbyes. He had written to Angela, at first he had planned to say how much he loved her, he was going to say how much he regretted that they didn't work out - that he hadn't made sure they work out.

Then he realised, it was not his fault that they didn't work. He had done everything in his power, plucking her the perfect Romeo and Juliet rose; taking her on a perfect date; buying her ridiculously expensive perfume; he had done everything for her. And she had slighted him, acted like it was silly, like they could never be together. But he knew. He wouldn't have tried so hard if he didn't. The fact that she wasn't even willing to give them a chance, that really annoyed him.

His letter quickly turned from loving to bitter. He told her how she had been playing with his feelings, that in the end he gave up on their love and he felt she had to know. She had caused him pain for so long in his life, left him broken hearted, so he was going to hurt her. Make sure she felt pain for the things she had done. He finished his letter, his hands were shaking yet a sense of peace drifted over him. He felt closure. He was ready for death.


	2. Chapter 2

But he survived. They blew up the car dashboard and he lost consciousness. He woke up to Angela kissing him and suddenly, his peace was ruined, replaced instead by an overwhelming sense of happiness. He knew he was going to live and that made him want Angela more than ever, and the fact that she was kissing him made the moment perfect.

He didn't remember much of the ambulance ride to the hospital as he kept fading in and out of consciousness, but he did remember Angela was holding his hand the entire way, helping him through the pain.

She had been forced to leave the room so he could rest and when he was finally left alone in his room at the hospital, he rummaged through his jacket, which was hanging off a nearby chair, searching for his letter. He read it over and shook his head in disbelief, how could he ever have wanted to hurt Angela in such a way, he loved her. He decided pain must have clouded his judgement, or that he had still been in shock over the fact that he would probably die. He laughed it off and scrunched up the paper, launching the ball at the waste paper basket. It bounced off the room before rolling away a few feet but he was too exhausted, and in too much pain to get it. Instead he drifted off to sleep, reminding himself that he would need to dispose of it later. He didn't want Angela finding that, especially he had finally gotten his chance at having a real relationship with her.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, tears streaking down his face. He fumbled around and finally found the lamp switch. The warm light soothed him a little but he was still deeply unsettled by his dreams, by his nightmares. He dreamt of the dirt surrounding him, filling up his lungs. His profession, his passion, was slowly killing him. Hodgins knew he'd be unable to return to sleep so instead he got up. He grabbed his crutches propped against the bed and headed out to the head nurses' station. He promptly discharged himself and left, though faintly he heard someone yelling after him about having to pay for the crutches. He headed for the lab, his house was far too big and lonely and he didn't want to disturb anyone else so late at night. The lab made him feel safe, secure. He knew no one could hurt him there as, when he was there he was a king: though he did make sure to avoid the staff car park, he knew he wouldn't feel safe there again. When he arrived upstairs he grabbed the grave digger case evidence from storage and started re-examining everything from the beginning. The scrunched up sheet of paper lay forgotten by the waste paper bin.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela walked briskly into the hospital, she had been unable to sleep as she had been so worried. She knew if she could just see him the worry would fade away, but until then she couldn't rid herself of the horrible feeling sitting in her stomach. When she entered his room and saw it empty she panicked, the bear which she clutched as a gift was dropped as she rushed to find a nurse, she had to make sure he wasn't – no, the nurse told her that he had discharged himself and ran off with hospital property. She quickly paid for the crutches and was about to go find him when she remembered the bear, it had been an old favourite of hers and she thought he would like it. She dashed back to his room to collect it. She bent to grab the bear and saw some paper by the bin. She walked over to pick it up and was about to bin it when she saw part of the title of Brennan's book. She unfurled it and saw it was one of the title pages. She briefly wondered what it was doing there when she realised, it had been buried with them. Suddenly something Brennan had said earlier jumped to the front of her mind:

"We each wrote a letter saying our final goodbyes. His was to you."

Angela flipped it over and sure enough saw Hodgin's untidy scrawl. She knew that she shouldn't read it, that he wouldn't want her to read his thoughts from what were almost his final moments. But the temptation was overwhelming; she had always been an impulsive person. She pocketed the note and headed out to her car, she sat still for about 20 minutes, taking the note from her pocket and then returning it, in an everlasting cycle until she finally decided. She would not read the note but she would not throw it away either. She put it in the glove compartment of her car and drove to the lab, she knew Hodgins would be there, trying to ensure that the person who caused them all so much suffering would pay for what they had done.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela forgot all about the letter, life happened, they got engaged and almost had a wedding, she got a divorce and she broke up with Hodgins, she dated Roxie and she went celibate, she had a relationship with Wendell and she had a pregnancy scare and Hodgins said he was her guy. They went to jail, they got married. It was only at the grave digger trial, when Brennan was talking about being buried alive herself that Angela remembered the letter, still in her car, hidden behind cds and receipts, the mundane things in her life disguising the words of a dying man. She decided it was finally time to read them.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan describing being buried alive dragged Hodgins back, he relived the event again and again in his nightmares but his visions rarely visited him in daylight hours. But now in court he was forced to relive it all. The most worrying thing though, to him, was not reliving his near death experience, but remembering the dreadful letter. He still knew exactly, word for word, what he had written, how he had hated Angela in those moments. Comparing that hatred to the love he felt now, the drastic contrast shocked him. He lived in constant fear that she would find out, even though the chances of that happening were nigh on impossible. He knew he had to tell her or the fear would haunt him forever.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next evening before he got the chance, the previous evening they had been celebrating Taffet's conviction. She was headed out to her car, saying something about clearing out her glove compartment when he stopped her, telling her they had to talk. She looked worried but he grinned sheepishly telling her it should be fine.

"I wrote you a letter," he started and she looked at him confused, "when I was buried alive. When I was down there, I hated you, I felt you had led me on, that you were playing games with me and I wanted you to know, if I'd died, I wanted you to know the pain I'd felt, I'd wanted you to feel that pain. And I am so so sorry Angela. I feel like a terrible person for having written those words. That's why I had to tell you, it's been playing on my conscience all this time. But I survived and you kissed me and I realised you were just scared, you didn't mean to hurt me, I know that but I felt like since we are going to make this marriage work, I should tell you."

She looked at him, smiled and replied, "It's ok Hodgie, I get it. I'm glad you told me."

She kissed him gently and they headed up to bed, but Angela made a mental note to put the letter in the shredder in the morning. She never wanted to read anything that he wrote to make her hurt.


	8. Epilogue

After that, every day, Angela would find a letter from him, some simply said "I love you", others were his plans for their evening, and sometimes it was an apology. Whatever they said, letters became his tradition and Hodgins was ecstatic when he received his first letter from her years later. He was just going to bed and Angela was in the other room painting, he saw a pale blue envelope sat on his pillow. He opened and read it before running to his wife, hugging her in disbelief. It simply said:

_"You're going to be a daddy."_


End file.
